rathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outer Rim (Episode)
The Outer Rim was the original three-hour pilot episode for the Traveler Twitch.tv series. Its first air date was January 22nd, 2018. Synopsis Backstory The Imperium controls the Galaxy Central and the corporations involved have grown substantially more powerful in recent times. This has forced entrepreneurs, freelancers, mercenaries, and criminals further and further from the center and closer to the Rim. A shuttle is seen leaving Imperium space and headed for the Rim to deliver yet another batch of passengers setting out as pioneers attempting to find success on the edge. Aboard the shuttle, Freia "Hawk" Turress is contemplating life choices but full of drive to start anew. Keeping her mind busy by studying the course of the trek by studying the stars, she sits with white/silver hair tied up in a ponytail and a tattoo of a bird seen peeking out from her shirt on a partially uncovered shoulder. Across from her is a Vargr by the name of Okami. A military trained alien with a specialty as a combat medic. Having been discharged on good terms, he sets out for the Rim with a carefree mind and no direct plan in store. The Station Okami is spotted being hassled by some port staff, to which he quickly dispatches with a word and a snarl. Freia takes notice and invites him to the bar to discuss a potential partnership. During their time at the bar, they work together and secure an easy job from one of the patrons who belligerently offers them a large amount of credits to fly him to another planet, even offering his own ship for travel. It is uncovered that Freia is a trained pilot and Okami is an ex soldier. The two of them combine their skills and decide this job could be the start of their new lives. After a night of drinking and an early wake up call, Freia and Okami prepare for their departure, even briefly meeting an unknown alien race in the hydroponics bay. Arriving at the port hanger, Freia is able to convince their hungover patron to pay double what was initially offered. They board the gentleman's yacht spaceship with Freia taking a seat at the helm and the other's filing in. The episode ends with the crew flying towards the new planet with unknown expectations and new found hope, Credits * Intro Created by: Ian Rath * Edited by: Ian Rath * Production Designer: Ian Rath * Casting by: WrathInspired and BVG_Wing * Produced by: Ian Rath * Written and Directed by: Mr. Pickles * Executive Producers: ViolentGumby * End Credits Behind The Scenes * According to WrathInspired, BVG_Wing was an unsure addition to the casting members due to a lack of experience. However, Wing blew away the Writer and Producer during the prep and staging for Episode One and secured his place on the casting list. * There was supposed to be a third cast member in Episode One but due to some complications, the last cast member was unable to show and the writer, Mr. Pickles made some last minute adjustments to make sure Episode One aired. * Episode One was meant to air at 6:30pm CST, however due to some last minute uncontrollable delays, the show actually aired at 7:00pm CST. * The writer, Mr. Pickles was meant to be on scene as well as the cast. However due to some technical issues, the camera was unable to function and so as a last minute change, the producer placed an image of a Pickle in Space on screen in honor of the missing writer. Related Codex Entries Coming Soon